Mikennemonic: The Movie
Mikennemonic: The Movie is a 20XX Action/Comedy film based on Mikennemonics Streams. The film follows Mike and company off to stop Popeye of the Radioactive Uber Clan who has somehow broke the laws of physics and became "The God of Destruction". The movie spawned two sequels: Mikennemonic Beach Vacation and Mikennemonic: Origins with a new film being released titled, Mikennemonic: Albertgeddon. Synopsis One day Mike was about to bring the rest of the group to a Theme Park, the Radioactive Uber Clan unearthed a lost Egyptian Pyramid after their latest scheme to defeat Mike caused Hatter to literally kick them all the way to Egypt. The RUC Unearthed the remains of a ruthless Egyptian warrior known as Pse-isi who killed almost his entire country through his sheer ruthlessness. The RUC being who they are believed Pse-Isi was a hero to the egypts and Popeye began to wear his necklace. The necklace he wore however held Pse-Isi's spirit and magic, turning Popeye into Popeye-Isi. With Pse-Isi's powers, Popeye-Isi began to turn the RUC into super soldiers. They invaded the Theme Park and kidnapped Mike. In a span of two hours, the entire world was taken over by the Egyptianified RUC. Meanwhile the Illuminati was about to take over the world with a virus that'll make people into zombies, obeying them. Unfortunately the Illuminati leader said "Watch Dogs" when he was ordering his men to send out some Watch Dogs to go after anyone who disagrees with him. This caused Kez to come out of nowhere and unintentionally knock out the Illuminati leader. Now Kez is taking control of the Illuminati and renamed it the "Kezinati". He ends up rages war against the newly superpowered Popeye just because he said "Watch Dogs". The world is taken over by the RUC and the RUC is at war against the equally ruthless Kezinati. Will Mike escape and everyone save the day? plot Need writing here. Reception The Movie garnered very positive reviews for its character development, humor, action scenes, and the RUC getting what they deserved were all well received. "The final scene involving Jebidiah using Popeye as a Baseball bat to beat up Kez is considered a hallmark in Movie history" said Times Magazine. "Watching Mike and friends beat up the RUC again with a few twists added in was really enjoyable" said one fan. One Critic gave the movie a 10 out of 10 by responding "KUUUURRRTTT ANNNGLEEE!!!" There has been some criticisms over the Radioactive Uber Clans musical number scene in the movie where is was universally panned. The scene was considered so infamous that it caused the "Chicago Theater Mass Suicide incident" in which a lot of people tore their ears out trying to kill themselves from the song. Later re-releases of the movie removed the original music number and added in Queens "Bohemian Rhapsody" over the audio while keeping the scene of the RUC dancing still intact. The United States Military now uses the original audio as a form of a torture method. Another controversy was of fans criticizing how Berns hair was a very slightly different shade of Blue than originally seen. This caused an uproar so bad that it caused the "New York Theater Mass Suicide Incident" in which a bunch of angry fans drank bleach to express their distaste over Berns hair color being a very slightly different shade of Blue. The movie won 23 awards and was nominated 50 times. legacy Need writing here. Category:Fan-Fiction